Many women throughout the world today use cosmetics, particularly on their faces. One of the problems, however, in the use of such cosmetics is that even though much time may be spent in the application thereof in order to obtain the most desirable appearance, the cosmetics, such as face powder, rouge or the like, may wear or “run” off because of the action of perspiration, rain, wind, abrasive dust, heat, humidity, activity, and other factors. Accordingly, there is a long-felt need in the art for compositions and related methods for fixing cosmetics in place.